In today's digital age, people are able to share their lives with their family, friends, and even strangers, in unprecedented levels. Social media services, such as Facebook™, allow their users to upload personal information, photos, videos, and other media contents online. Online dating sites, such as eHarmony™, allow users to look for love by searching through profiles, including profile pictures, of other users.
Often times, users of social media services and online dating sites would like to improve pictures of themselves before they share it with others. Some users modify their pictures by, for example, using software to delete blemishes, blur out wrinkles, correct red eyes, or readjust their skin tones. While some of these modifications can be done automatically, other modifications to the picture can only be done manually by using a photo editing program. However, photo editing programs are often expensive, require expertise or special training to use, and are highly dependent on the human editor's skill and patience to produce an acceptably modified picture.